Saranghaeyo – 진정한 사랑
by Griffo205
Summary: Jaejoong hamil. Ia seorang namja, dan karena suatu Syndrome yang jarang terjadi ia memiliki rahim layaknya yeoja. Hubungan nya dengan Jung Yunho hanya sebatas pertemanan, bukan sebagai kekasih. Bahkan ia yakin kata 'kekasih' tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Yunho. MPREG. YAOI. YUNJAE. RnR please:) BIRTHDAYFIC FOR MYSELF :D 2 Mei 2013 00:00


Nafas Jaejoong tertahan di tenggorokan nya sebagai mana ia melihat alat tes kehamilan di tangan nya. Dua garis merah muda, artinya positif.

Bagaimana cara nya ia memberitahu Yunho tentang ini?

Bagaimana jika Yunho menganggap diri nya aneh?

Bagaimana dengan penolakan yang nanti Yunho berikan pada nya?

Bagaimana dengan kedekatan mereka sebagai teman?

Bagaimana dengan orang tua Yunho?

Semua kata 'bagaimana' merasuki dan memenuhi otak nya. Ia berdiri di depan wastafel dengan tangan gemetar memegang alat hasil tes kehamilan tadi. Ia menahan air mata yang akan turun dari sepasang _doe-eyes_ milik nya.

Ia seorang namja, dan karena suatu Syndrome yang jarang terjadi ia memiliki rahim layaknya yeoja. Bukan berarti Syndrome itu tidak pernah dialami namja lainnya. Mungkin di Negara Sakura, Jepang, hal ini sudah biasa dan dapat diterima dengan baik. Ia dan Jung Yunho memang memiliki hubungan. Hubungan yang hanya sebatas pertemanan, bukan sebagai kekasih. Bahkan ia yakin kata 'kekasih' tak pernah melintas di otak jenius seorang Jung Yunho. Walau kebalikan nya, ia lah yang mencintai Yunho. Ia mencintai namja yang bernama Jung Yunho.

Ia tidak tinggal lagi dengan orang tua nya meskipun salah satu nya masih hidup. Eomma nya meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ingatan nya melayang kembali kebelakang, pada saat Appa nya mengusir diri nya yang mengaku penyuka sesama jenis. Memang bukan hal tabu lagi di Jepang, tempat mereka tinggal lima tahun lalu. Tapi berbeda dengan Korea, tempat nya tinggal lima tahun belakangan ini. Dimana belum ada hukum yang mengakui adanya hubungan sesama jenis.

.

**Tittle : Saranghaeyo – 진정한 사랑**

**Disclaimer : All the cast are belongs to God. I own nothing, but this fiction is Mine.**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, and Park Yoochun.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typos, Miss-Typo, etc.**

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

.

TOK TOK

Jaejoong mengerjap dua kali sebelum membuang alat tes kehamilan itu di tempat sampah kamar mandi nya dengan cepat. Meyakinkan diri nya sendiri sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi yang di cat putih di depan nya.

"Hyung, kenapa lama sekali di dalam?" Jaejoong menemukan seorang namja yang memang tinggal satu apartemen dengan nya lah yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Eobseo. Wae Junsu-ah?" ia menggeleng sebelum menjawabnya.

"Emm boleh aku pinjam mobil mu, hyung? Chunnie lagi keluar kota, hehe." dengan senyum lebar nya, Junsu memasang wajah memohon andalan nya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Pakai saja, hari ini hyung mau di rumah." Ia berjalan ke arah meja nakas dan mengambil kunci mobil milik nya dengan gantungan boneka gajah kecil, lalu di berikan nya kunci itu pada Junsu.

Junsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Jinjja? Hyung tidak ada jam kuliah? Atau hyung sakit?" nada khawatir tampak pada pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis namja bernama lengkap Kim Junsu itu.

"Ani Junsu-ah. Hyung hanya kelelahan membuat makalah akhir semalaman tadi malam, hari ini jadwal kuliah hyung berkurang." Jaejoong merenggangkan otot tangannya dan duduk di atas ranjang besar miliknya.

"Jeongmal?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Junsu mengangguk, "Geundae, Yunho hyung ada di depan tuh."

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang, hanya dengan mendengar nama Yunho saja ia bisa terkejut, bagaimana jika bertatap muka?

"Eodiyeyo?"

"Di dapur, duduk di meja makan. Kata nya sih nungguin hyung bikin sarapan," Junsu melangkah keluar di temani Jaejoong yang mengikutinya di belakang tubuh nya.

"Jae, aku lapar…"

Rengek Yunho yang sudah siap di meja makan dengan tangan yang mengelus perutnya sendiri. Junsu yang melihatnya hanya mendengus geli, ia pun berjalan keluar apartemen dengan siulan dan kunci yang dimainkan nya di tangan.

Jaejoong tak membalas kata-kata Yunho. Tanpa sepatah kata dari bibir nya, Jaejoong mulai memakai apron yang biasa ia pakai ketika memasak, lalu mulai membuat seporsi makanan.

"Ugh…"

Cepat-cepat ia menunduk di atas wastafel dapur, memuntahkan cairan bening dari lambungnya.

Yunho yang membaca Koran tidak mendengarkan suara muntah tertahan Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong bersyukur akan hal itu. Setelah makanan matang, ia menaruh piring berisi makanan yang ia masak ke atas meja makan dan akan melenggang pergi setelah mengucapkan sesuatu untuk Yunho pertama kali hari ini.

"Yunho-ah, makan lah. Aku mau mandi."

"Kau mau kemana, Jae?" Yunho menghentikan Jaejoong yang berjalan ke pintu depan dengan memakai mantel hangatnya. Jaejoong yang sudah mandi dan rapih itu nampak menatap tangan Yunho yang mencekal tangan nya.

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak, "Pergi." lalu Jaejoong kembali melangkah keluar apartemen.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap punggung yang lebih kecil darinya menghilang di balik pintu. Yunho yang tidak mengerti, langsung melanjutkan acara sarapan nya yang tertunda.

Tanpa Yunho ketahui, namja penyuka segala hal tentang gajah tadi menunduk di depan pintu. Mata _doe _nya menatap pintu yang ia tutup sendiri. Hati kecilnya berharap Yunho menghentikan diri nya. Tapi ia hanya menghela pasrah, ucapan dalam pikiran nya memang benar. _Yunho tidak mencintai ku_.

Lalu ia berdiri tegap setelah menatap nanar pada pintu apartemen nya, dan mulai berjalan keluar gedung apartemen.

.

.

**_3 Months Later_**

Siang hari yang begitu dingin dengan salju kecil berjatuhan dari langit. Tidak menyurutkan seorang namja yang duduk di depan sebuah makam. Punggungnya bergetar halus, ia berusaha meredam isakan yang akan keluar. Sesekali dirapatkannya jaket hangat dan syal yang digunakannya guna mengurangi rasa dingin udara siang ini.

"Hiks… Eomma, apa yang hiks… harus kulakukan?"

Ia tidak kuat lagi menahan isakannya. Punggungnya bergetar, isakan keluar dengan jelas dari bibir tipisnya. Tangannya terulur pada batu nisan di depannya, tak lupa dengan tangan satunya yang menghapus buru-buru air mata yang jatuh dari mata _doe_-nya.

"Eotteokhae Eomma? Hiks… Joongie takut Eomma hiks… bagaimana dengan masa depan anak ini? Hiks…"

Ia merapatkan jaket kulit tebal yang melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin, sesekali memeluk perutnya, dan terkadang menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya agar lebih hangat.

"Joongie takut hiks… Joongie tidak akan sanggup memelihara 'nya' seorang diri… Eotteokhae Eomma?""

Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisannya. Sepuluh menit ia diam, akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Walau masih agak sesugukan, ia berusaha tidak meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Kenapa hiks… Joongie jadi ingin makan es krim, Eomma?"

Ia memeluk perut nya yang tak begitu terlihat membuncit. Bahkan terkesan normal jika di lihat dari luar. Namun jika kau menyentuh nya, maka akan terasa berbeda. Agak lebih keras dari perut orang biasa.

"Baiklah… Kajja baby, kita makan es krim… Kau menginginkannya, ne? Annyeong Eomma."

Membungkuk dalam untuk salam perpisahannya, namja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari area pemakaman dengan mengendarai mobil mewah miliknya.

.

.

Dalam langkah kecil nya, pikirannya seolah kembali pada kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat dimana dia menemukan diri nya dan Yunho berada di atas ranjang yang sama. Tanpa pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh mereka, hanya selimut yang menutupi kedua nya.

Pesta tengah malam, pesta ulang tahun Yunho yang di adakan di apartemen mewah milik namja bermata musang itu, mengubah segalanya. Ia pikir mereka hanya sebatas teman. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan jadi begitu. Alkohol yang mereka konsumsi terlalu berlebihan hingga mempengaruhi kedua nya –setidaknya itu lah yang ia pikirkan.

Kejadian malam itu terjadi layaknya mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Menyerukan nama pasangan bercinta mereka. Bercumbu selayaknya mereka sering lakukan. Banyak nya tanda yang dibuat Yunho pada tubuh nya seolah menggambarkan bahwa dia hanya milik namja itu. Bahkan titik-titik sensitive yang ada pada tubuh nya, seolah sudah dihafal di kepala oleh Yunho.

Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka berakhir di atas ranjang Yunho. Yang ia sadari saat mencoba duduk, ia merasa penuh oleh cairan berlendir, cairan yang ia yakini milik Yunho. Cairan yang semua lelaki tahu apa itu, bahkan sangat tahu setelah mereka melewati masa pubertas nya.

Karena ia tak mau mendapati Yunho menghindari karena rasa malu apalagi sampai membenci diri nya. Maka ia cepat-cepat membereskan diri nya yang berantakan. Keluar dari apartemen yang lebih mewah dari milik nya sesegera mungkin. Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke apartemen, namja cantik itu terus-terusan berusaha menghapus jejak Yunho di leher jenjang nya dengan menggosoknya kasar hingga sedikit memerah. Ia bahkan menangis.

"Jae hyung~"

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi menghampirinya yang duduk di kursi panjang taman kota. Menyadarkan diri nya pada kenyataan pahit yang menurutnya sedang menimpanya.

"Ini pesanan mu, hyung… Es krim coklat dengan taburan kacang Almond."

Namja tinggi di depan nya menyodorkan se-cup es krim coklat, ia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sedikit tersenyum untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya, "Gomawo, Changmin-ah."

Namja tinggi bernama Shim Changmin itu tersenyum, menampakkan gigi nya yang putih berjejer rapih, "Gwaenchana, hyung? Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi selama aku di Jepang, ne?"

Jaejoong membersihkan sisa-sisa es krim di bibir nya, "Ne. Seperti ingin bunuh diri saja rasanya," dan ia tertawa pada kata-kata yang tak lucu dari bibir nya.

"Mworago?!"

Jaejoong tertawa pada keterkejutan Changmin yang menurut nya lucu.

"Aissh hyung ini, membuatku sport jantung saja."

"Mian, Minnie. Hyung senang menggoda mu," Changmin hanya mengangguk cepat, ia kesal pada hyung nya yang satu ini.

"Oh ya, hyung," Changmin merogoh sesuatu dari tas ransel milik nya.

"Ne?"

"Aku punya dua tiket masuk Seoul Zoo untuk minggu depan. Kau tahu lah, karena baru di buka, antusiasme orang membuat tiket terjual habis setiap hari. Jadi hanya minggu depan yang didapat. Kau mau, hyung?" Changmin menyerahkan dua lembar tiket setelah sebelumnya mengibaskan di depan mata Jaejoong.

Kedua mata Jaejoong hampir keluar karena tak percaya. Ia sangat menyukai kebun binatang, apalagi jika disana ada banyak hewan berbelalai panjang kesukaan nya.

"Jinjja? Ahh~ Kau tahu saja kesukaan ku. Gomawo, Minnie."

Melihat wajah gembira hyung nya, ia tersenyum senang, "Bukan aku yang membelinya, hyung."

"Ne? Jeongmal? Lalu siapa, Minnie?"

"Yunho hyung."

.

.

Berdiri selama satu jam di pintu masuk kebun binatang, tak menyurutkan niat nya untuk memasuki kebun binatang itu. Ia harus menunggu seseorang yang bilang akan datang tepat waktu. Orang yang beberapa hari belakangan ia coba hindari. Bahkan password apartemen nya ia ganti, berjaga agar orang itu tidak masuk sembarang waktu.

Ia memandang jam tangan nya dengan gerutuan panjang. Sebenarnya ia belum ingin menemui Yunho. Tapi ia berpikir untuk apa menghindari namja itu terus-terusan, toh bulan depan ia sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Negara Sakura, Jepang. Sampai saat ini pula ia belum buka mulut pada siapapun, meski itu Yunho, Appa dari anak yang ia kandung.

Ia mendadak ingat tentang Junsu, satu-satunya orang selain dirinya yang mengetahui perihal kehamilan nya. Itupun karena kebodohan nya yang membuang sembarangan alat tes kehamilan nya di tempat sampah kamar mandi yang biasa di pakai bersama kala kamar mandi di kamar Junsu airnya tak mengalir.

Junsu menemukan benda pipih itu saat akan menyikat gigi nya sebelum tidur, dan ia langsung bertanya akan kepemilikan benda itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tak bisa mengelak lagi, langsung bercerita dengan derai air mata, bahkan ia juga memberitahu tentang siapa Appa dari anak nya.

"Mian Jae, aku terlambat. Pekerjaanku banyak hari ini."

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunan nya ketika Yunho datang dengan nafas terputus-putus, sepertinya ia habis berlari.

Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal dan langsung melangkahkan kaki nya, tetapi lengan nya ditahan seseorang, dan ia tahu siapa itu.

"Chakkaman! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu, sekarang."

Yunho tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Jaejoong untuk menjawab, ia langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong ke dalam gang sempit. Lalu mencium bibir merah Jaejoong dengan tak sabaran.

"Yunh… Le – pas…"

Bukan menghentikkannya, Yunho malah melumat bibir Jaejoong. Dan langsung mengakses jalan masuk yang di berikan Jaejoong di sela desahan tertahan nya. Kedua tangan yang lebih kecil dari milik Yunho, terus mendorong dada bidang namja pemilik bibir hati itu. Tapi Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan kekar nya.

"… Je – bal, Yunh… Mmmmh… Le – paskan… Yunnieh…"

Dan tautan bibir keduanya terlepas. Mata musang Yunho bertemu dengan _doe-eyes_ Jaejoong yang menyimpan belasan pertanyaan di benak namja cantik itu.

"Ke – napa kau mencium ku, Yun?"

Yunho terdiam, mata nya memandang tanpa ekspresi pada Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin melakukannya."

Jaejoong menatap geram pada Yunho. _Teganya kau, Yun… Kau menyakiti perasaanku. Kau tahu itu?_

"Hanya karena ingin – kah?" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, meninggalkan jejak lebih merah dari warna bibir nya yang sudah merah akibat ciuman 'paksa' Yunho.

Yunho tak menjawab. Ia malah memojokkan Jaejoong ke dinding samping sebuah toko souvenir. Beruntung tak ada yang melihatnya. Karena tempat itu ada di lorong yang jarang di masuki.

"Kau itu kenapa, Yun?" Jaejoong menyandarkan punggung nya. Berusaha melemaskan punggung nya yang agak nyeri sehabis berbentur kecil dengan dinding di belakang nya.

"Kau yang kenapa, Jae? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan 'dia' dariku," tangan panjang Yunho mengelus perut rata Jaejoong. Mata musang nya memandang tajam pada Jaejoong. Tatapan yang menurut Jaejoong mengintimidasi nya.

Kedua mata _doe_ itu terpejam, seolah takut dengan tatapan tajam yang Yunho arahkan. Lalu terbuka lagi dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk digambarkan. Seperti menggambarkan keterkejutan, ketakutan, dan kesedihan yang juga terlukiskan di sepasang mata Jaejoong.

"Mianhae… Aku kira kau tidak tahu tentang… _One night stand_ itu…" Jaejoong berlirih.

Jaejoong menundukkan wajah cantiknya, tetapi kembali menatap sepasang mata musang di hadapan nya ketika sebelah tangan Yunho mengangkat dagu nya.

"Aku tahu, Jae. Bahkan aku sepenuhnya sadar saat itu," penjelasan Yunho yang menekankan pada kata 'itu', membuahkan pandangan terkejut Jaejoong.

"A – apa maksud mu, Yunh?"

Tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi Yunho akhirnya menghilang, setelah menyadari ketakutan yang terpancar dari _doe-eyes_ di depan nya.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya selama ini, Jae?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

Yunho menghela nafas nya, dan langsung merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil dari nya itu ke dalam pelukan nya.

"Nan sarang… Saranghaeyo, Kim Jaejoong…"

Yunho tersenyum kala merasakan tangan Jaejoong memeluk diri nya erat, seolah takut kehilangan diri nya. Tapi ia terkejut mendapati kemeja yang ia gunakan sedikit basah pada bagian punggung. Ia sadar jika Jaejoong sedang menangis.

"Nado… Nado saranghaeyo, Yunh…"

Senyum Yunho terpatri lagi. Ia merengkuh Jaejoong semakin dalam, ia bahagia juga lega. Karena perasaan yang selama dua tahun ini menyiksa diri nya, akhirnya dapat juga tersampaikan.

"Sshh… Uljima, Boo…"

Jaejoong berhenti terisak. Ia memilih tersenyum kala mendengar panggilan sayang yang biasa dipakai Yunho ketika menggoda nya. Ia merindukan panggilan itu. Terlebih ia merindukan sosok… Jung Yunho.

.

.

"Yunnie…"

"Ne? Waeyo, Boo?"

Jaejoong semakin menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Joongie boleh tanya?"

Yunho menundukkan kepala nya untuk menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Tanya apa, hm?" tangan nya bergerak menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata besar Jaejoong.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku emm… hamil?" ia menggigit bibir bawah nya pelan.

Yunho tersenyum, "Asal kau tahu saja, Boo. Kekasih Junsu si jidat lebar itu menghajar ku."

Jaejoong tampak bingung, ia menaikkan sebelah alis nya. "Yoochunnie maksud mu?"

Yunho memandang tak suka, "Sepertinya kau akrab dengan namja berjidat lebar itu, eh?" ia bertanya sarkatis.

Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho, "Pabbo! Dia itu sahabat ku, sahabat mu jaga kan! Apalagi dia kekasih Junsu. Sepertinya kau cemburu?" Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda.

"Memangnya aku salah, mencemburui milik ku, hm?" Yunho balik menggoda Jaejoong yang kini merona.

Jaejoong mengerjap, "Lalu apa yang dikatakan Chunnie?"

"Yoochun dan Junsu datang ke kantor ku dua minggu lalu. Menceramahi ku yang tak bisa menyampaikan kalau aku… mencintai mu," Yunho menghela napas sejenak, lalu menatap rona merah pada pipi 'kekasih' nya.

"Kata nya aku bodoh. Namja bodoh yang tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan di saat itulah, mereka memberitahu ku kalau kau hamil…" Yunho tersenyum lembut, "Dan kau berniat meninggalkan ku, menyembunyikan **_uri aegya_**, bahkan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada ku untuk menyatakan betapa aku mencintai mu, Boo…"

Jaejoong menahan air mata bahagia nya, "Mian…"

Yunho tersenyum, "Uljima, bukan salah mu sepenuhnya, Boo…" mengusap helaian rambut hitam Jaejoong yang agak memanjang, "Aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan untuk menjelaskannya saja, rasanya sulit."

"Hiks, ya kau memang penge – cut!"

Yunho tersenyum lagi, "Mianhae, Boo…" ia paham jika Jaejoong-nya memang sering mengalami _mood-swing_, perasaan labil yang sering dialami orang hamil.

"Yunnie~"

Yunho menatap lekat Jaejoong, "Ne?"

"Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Ye?" Yunho mengerjap bingung.

Jaejoong menunduk, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya? Aku takut jika kau akan meninggalkan kami…" ia mengusap pelan sisi samping perut nya.

Yunho merogoh sesuatu dari kantung jas nya, "Kim Jaejoong, mau kah kau menerima ku untuk melewati hari-hari kedepan, mendampingi ku, merawat ku, melayani ku, menyayangi, dan mencintai diri ku, selamanya?" ia membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang dilapiskan beludru berwarna merah, sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya menyimpan dua buah cincin kembar identik.

"Kau melamar ku?"

Yunho tersenyum lembut pada nya. Ia berusaha mencari keseriusan Yunho, dan ia menemukan nya. Titik berkilauan di mata itu sudah membuktikan keseriusan yang Yunho tunjukkan. Tapi ia masih harus memikirkan hal lain, jadi ia mengesampingkan rasa bahagia yang telah membuncah di dada nya yang kini terasa hangat.

"Kita akan menikah di Jepang minggu depan, Boo…"

Jaejoong sontak mendongak, "Mwo?! Bagaimana dengan orang tua mu, Yunh?" pemikiran nya kembali berkecamuk.

Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong-nya, "Mereka lah yang memaksa ku menikahi mu cepat-cepat…"

Mata Jaejoong berbinar, "Jinjja? Jeongmalyo?"

Yunho mengacak surai hitam Jaejoong, "Ne. Mereka menantikan kelahiran uri aegya, Boo…"

Jaejoong meneteskan air mata nya, "Hiks…"

"Uljima, Boo…"

"Hiks… A – aku…"

"Sshhh… Uljima, ne… Wae? Kau tak ingin?"

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong menggeleng, ia menginginkan ini, sangat menginginkannya. Ia pernah membayangkan Yunho yang berada di sekitar nya, di saat-saat sulitnya menghadapi _morning sickness_, masa nya mengidam, atau masa nya melahirkan buah cinta mereka.

"A – Anni… Aku mau, Yunnie…"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis, hm?" Yunho tersenyum.

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia… Gomawo, Yunnie~" ia melingkarkan lengan nya pada leher Yunho, menariknya pelan sebelum mencium bibir berbentuk hati itu lama dan dalam, yang dengan senang hati dibalas oleh Yunho.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, seutas saliva tampak menyambung pada bibir mereka, seolah jembatan penghubung sama-sama tersenyum dalam kebahagiaan.

Takkan ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan cinta mereka. Mungkin rasa ke-egois-an masih akan datang silih berganti. Tapi selama mereka menggenggam tangan, memeluk erat satu sama lainnya, mencium mesra pasangannya, atau bercumbu semalaman, mereka pasti akan merasakan kembali apa yang namanya kehangatan hati.

Perasaan yang labil mungkin masih menyertai, tapi alangkah damainya jika mereka masih saling berpegangan, walau bukan tangan, tetapi hati mereka masih saling menyatu. Tapi itu lah yang dinamakan cinta sejati. Cinta yang tak mementingkan ke-egois-an, hanya mementingkan hati. Biarlah hati yang bicara, tetapi kalian lah yang mengendalikan mereka.

.

FIN

* * *

a/n : FF fandom Yunjae pertama-ku! Ini juga FF dengan bertemakan orang korea pertama~ Yosh! Ini juga BirthdayFic untuk diri sendiri:D sekarang jam 00:00 lho~ hehe

Yang tau arti dari judulnya, tanpa buka Transleter, siapa hayoo~? Ok cukup. Gimana readers? Apa jelek? Mohon kritikannya, ne? Gomawo~


End file.
